Wedding Preparations
by natnissevergreen
Summary: My first story!Please review! Set a few months after Mockingjay when Katniss and Peeta are growing back together. Can they plan their official wedding with Mrs. Everdeen in town and more drama soon to come?
1. Chapter 1 My Mom Mrs Everdeen

Katniss' POV

Ughh… Lately I have been suffering from a serious case of writers block. Dr Aurelius had supported the decision of my book. I was having trouble deciding if I should put everything from the Quarter Quell train or not. I mean the entire world would have access to read it. I don't know if I want everyone to hear some of that…stuff so I think I will tone that bit down. I mean the rumors got pretty intense and it's not like anyone really knows what happened. I look at Peeta lying next to me on the couch. His blonde hair messed up and his fading scars. He fell asleep after the movie we watched. Of course I started work on my book.

I feel Peeta's hands tenderly touch my shoulder. "You should have woken me." he looked at his watch than back at me. "It's late Katniss. You need to get some sleep for once this book is making you crazy just take a break." He tells me. I give him a look that a little kid would use to stay up a little later. Then He mimics my face and says, "Just for now Katniss get some sleep." I give in and trudge up the stairs. In the bathroom I carefully remove my diamond engagement ring. Peeta and I are starting over and officially getting married. With so many people that moved back district twelve even though it's only about four hundred it is still hard to get some privacy.

Knock, knock, knock….. Knock, knock, and knock! Speaking of privacy I go to answer the door. Peeta was still there and he gave me a look of discontent. I knew how he felt. He followed me down the stairs to my door. It was my mom. She moved back a few weeks ago and frequently checks on me. Still disapproving of me and Peeta together she flashed him a spiteful look.

"I saw that your lights were on from across the street when I happened to look out the window. So I thought I would check you to see why you're up so late." She said. Knowing that she looks out her window in the middle of the night at my house makes me feel violated. Peeta was only here because he usually stays after dinner and he fell asleep.

"May I ask why you are here in the middle of the night at my daughter's house? Up to something are you? Now listen carefully to me," she was on her tip toes almost yelling at Peeta.

Peeta's POV

She was on her tip toes to close for comfort almost spitting in my face she continued, "I don't want you here past 9:00 p.m. You don't need to be here right now. I have my eyes on you watch it. Get out of here now please!" I felt like spitting in her face everything bad about her instead I answered in a too calm of a manner, "Of course Mrs. Everdeen anything you ask." Then I smiled at her smugly and left.

There is seriously something wrong with that woman. I know I miss my family a lot but being that protective of anyone is scary.

Hopefully there will be someday in this week that Katniss and I don't get interrupted in a whole twenty four hours but that is asking for the moon. I walk through my yard and up my walk way. I get to my door and reach in my pocket for my keys. My hand searches for the key in my pocket of cash, lint, and gum wrappers. Nothing I'm locked out. I go around the side of my house hoping my windows not locked. That's when I see Haymitch through his side window smashing bottles against his table and cursing. What the heck is he doing up? He usually stays up most nights but lately he's been too drunk to do that. I walk over to his window.

CRASH! A pot goes through his window and hits me in the head. Everything went black.

Uhhh… Everything's blurry when I come to. I'm in Haymitch's house slumped up on one of his old kitchen chairs. He has a cloth held on my head by some tape and is passed out drunk on the floor next to me. I take the cloth off and it stings as I see it's spotted with my blood. I try to recall what happened. Okay. I first was um locked out of my house after uh Katniss' mom, Katniss' MOM! What a jerk. Then Haymitch was yelling select profane terms. Then the pot hit me! I still feel groggy but I'm glad I can remember what happened. I nudge Haymitch with my foot as I fix my position I guess Haymitch dragged me into. He wakes up with a burp but I have to get up shakily and make some black coffee for him to completely awake from his stupor.

"Sorry about that pot uhhh yeah I didn't mean to like knock you out or anything like that so yeah."Haymitch let out a belch with that. "Why did you throw that pot anyway?"I ask.

"Effie broke up with me."He said. Then I said, "Ewwwww! You and Effie were together! That's disgusting! You're too old!" What the heck Haymitch and Effie were together. That thought makes me want to throw up. At the next thing he says I know he's really drunk, "You know she's better at more than just trotting in high heels if you know what I mean huh, huh."At this Haymitch's head fell on the table.

Katniss'POV

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time to move back to District 8 and start a new life." my mom said. Then I told her, "And I'm going to tell you one more time that my answer is hmm…NOOO! Mom Peeta is my life! You have to start showing him respect because when you yell at him like that you're hurting me."

"Now Katniss you know how I feel about that boy. He is carless and irresponsible and just not fit to marry you. Plus you are way too young to get married!"She told me. I say, "Mom you're the one to talk when did you get married? When you were seventeen? Well I'm going to be twenty-one soon so you can back off." At that my mom backed down and left. I looked at the clock I t had been an entire two hours since Peeta left. He would be waking up in an hour or two to bake the bread for the day. I have to get up soon to go hunting. Since I haven't heard from the butcher since the bombing I don't think we'll be eating any meat anytime soon. I crawl into bed for the remaining time I have to sleep and hope that I didn't really hurt my mom but she was being completely unfair.

(That was my first chapter it was a little short because I misjudged length but please give feed back)


	2. Chapter 2 My New Neighbor Gale

Peeta's POV

Haymitch officially grosses me out. I don't stay to wake him up or clean up his throw up this time. No more nice Peeta. I'm going home and not helping Haymitch. I have no respect for him anymore. He can find his own maid. I get to my window. Thankfully it's not locked and I climb in careful not to bang my metal leg on the window. If I did Mrs. Everdeen would probably look out her window and stalk me. Just the thought of it makes me turn around just to check. I only have an hour till I have to head to the bakery. I might as well sleep while I can.

When I wake up I think about the night mare I had last night. More like an hour ago but it was strange. Katniss' mom came in to the chapel in the middle of my wedding and punched my along with calling me a few choice words. Now I'm paranoid that will happen. I think Katniss will understand if I want her mom to sit in the back row so I can see her coming if she does. I put on my white t-shirt with some cargo pants and head to work.

At work I tie my apron and start to bake the bread. I'm surprised to see that my first customer is Delly. Oh god not Delly. Delly is seriously annoying. Ever since I was high-jacked she treats me like I'm mentally retarded or something. I know I have moments where I slip but never go mutt.

"How are we doing today Peeta? Good? Delly sees you are baking this morning." she says slowly as if I can't understand English. I can never stand how she talks in third person.

Then I simply answer, "I'm doing just fine Delly, how have you been holding up lately?" I answered her like a normal person but just since its Delly she's going to answer me like I'm mentally challenged no matter what I say.

Then Delly says, "Peeta how nice of you for asking how I'm doing. I am feeling fine this morning and I would like two loaves of sourdough. Did you hear that two loaves of sourdough bread please." As I get them she continues on, "Then you'll bag it for me."After I bag it she says, "How kind of you to bag it for me I see this is one of your good days."

"Bye Delly." I give her a slight wicked mutt-like look and she quickly makes her way out of the store with her bread bag. We were friends as kids. Now you can definitely see why we were friends as KIDS not ADULTS. Unfortunately I run into her about every week for bread unless it's a day when I have the staff work for me. I have already encountered one of the most annoying people this morning so with my luck it will get worse and I can't wait to see what happens next.

Katniss' POV

I wake up from the hour of sleep I got. It's time to go hunting, but I don't want to get up. I'll just have a nice vegetarian dinner tonight. Then again I will do anything to get away from my mom today. I get up and pull on my newer leather boots. My leather jacket still smells of the district smoke I found it in almost a year and a half ago.

I walk down the stairs and go into the kitchen. After looking through my cabinets I choose to wrap up some bread and fruit. To avoid my mom's weekly breakfast I leave a note and escape just before dawn Walking out of my house I make sure every step is quiet and that I don't touch anything noisy.

Oh my god, I think to myself. My mom better still be asleep. After all she went to bed the same time I did. Then he pops out!

Buttercup. He hisses loudly, too loudly. I'm half way across the street and he pops out. I can't believe he's still hanging on. He's going on thirteen now. I run past him because I can't move him without him going crazy psycho cat on me.

I keep running till I get to the scruffy meadow and I slip under the fence as usual except now it's legal. As a force of habit I go to the rock that Gale and I used to go to for meeting on Sundays. I begin the half an hour trek on my usual snare route and find a good amount of rabbits in them. I almost pass out near the end so I lie down and take a nap at the rock.

I wake up to the feeling of someone stroking my hair. I slowly open my eyes thinking, why is Peeta here? Then I slowly open my eyes groggy from the long nap and my eyes focus on the person sitting in front of me. He has dark hair, olive skin, gray eyes, and broad shoulders.

I shoot up when I see it's GALE HAWETHORNE!

At first I want to hug him since it's been so long. Then I think of Prim and the bombs. It still makes my head hurt but the happiness toward him quickly turns to angry and livid feelings.

I don't think twice when my fist pops his jaw and my foot kicks him off the rock.

"I hate you! You're sick, what are you doing here?"I roar.

"I'm sorry! I want to make up for it! Please Katniss stop!"He begs on the ground.

"You could have called you could have left me alone! You are crazy. You need to go now! Just go, leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you."I say to him.

Katniss don't go just listen!" I start to run away, "Katniss just listen don't go!" He starts to follow me.

I stop and turn around I kick him. He backs up "Don't follow me" I say sternly. I block out everything else and run to Peeta in the bakery.

I keep running till I get there. I push open the door and the last thing I see Is Peeta come to see why I ran in the store.


End file.
